


the man from the bar

by murderstag



Category: Hostel (Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, Love Confessions, M/M, Oneshot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-24 02:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderstag/pseuds/murderstag





	the man from the bar

Josh sighed and leaned against the couch in the hostel lobby. “I can’t believe he just fucking ditched us like that, man. I thought Oli was supposed to be our friend.” He said.

Paxton rolled his eyes, “Look man, I’m pissed too but, lets look at our options; We can either A. Go catch a train tonight, unsatisfied... _Or_ B. Fuck these chicks for one more night and go home tomorrow. Think about it because, when I’m studying and you’re writing your thesis, this is the shit that we’re gonna be thinking about, man.”

Josh shifted uncomfortably, “I don’t know, dude... I don’t trust them.” 

“No fucking shit man, we don’t know them! They’re just quick fucks, you’re overthinking things!” 

“Dude, I just don’t like them! Why are you making such a big deal over this?” 

“What do you mean you don’t like em? We fucking had sex with em last night!” 

“Because you guys pressured me into doing it, and it fucking sucked!”

“Bullshit! You had the time of your life last night.”

“I did not, Paxton! Why are you so fucking set on always trying to hook me up with someone?! I already have feelings for somebody!” 

“Who? Your fuckin high school sweetheart?”

“No, its you, you fucking dick!” Josh hid his face in his hands, and tried not to break down crying. For a moment, it was completely silent.

Josh sighed and tried to collect himself, “Look, man... I don’t know what happened, but when I talked to that man at the bar, something changed... like I realized that life's too short, I can’t just keep living a lie like this... I think I'm gay, dude."

Paxton nodded and offered a hand on his shoulder, to try and show some form of understanding.

”It’s okay, dude.”

Josh forced a smile and blinked away some tears, “Yeah?”

Paxton nodded, “Yeah, man! I’m not gonna just start hating you because you’re gay... Hell, I might be bi myself, if that makes you feel any better.” 

“Yeah, actually,” Josh chuckled, “That...That does make me feel better.”

”If you want, we can talk more about this tommorow... But, for now, how about we go to the club and get absolutely shitfaced?”

For the first time during the whole conversation Josh grinned, “I’d like that.”


End file.
